Emma Babysits Neal
by amandavg1
Summary: Emma babysits her brother Neal and invites Killian over for their date. Hints at CaptianSwan Family.
It was around 7:00 pm and Emma was supposed to babysit Neal. She got in her car and drove over. She knocked on the door. "Emma, come in," said Mary Margaret.

"We are just about to leave," said David.

"Here's the number if you need anything," said Mary Margaret.

"Ok, thanks. Have a great time!" Said Emma. They left and Emma looked over the crib and saw that Neal woke up. "Hey," said Emma picking him up. Neal was laughing and squirming around in Emma's arms. Emma put him down to let him crawl. Her phone started ringing and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi love," said Killian.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Where are you? I thought we had a date tonight."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot, listen, I have to babysit Neal. Why don't you come over?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

 **Chapter 2**

Emma heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. "Hey, come on in," said Emma smiling. Killian walked in and kissed Emma on the cheek. She smiled.

"Neal!" Shouted Emma. "Don't touch that!" Emma quickly picked Neal up and carried him to his playpen.

"He is a cute little baby," said Emma smiling.

"Aye, he sure is," said Killian.

"Let's watch a movie," said Emma going over to pick out a film.

 **Later that night...**

Neal started balling his eyes out.

"I'll get him," said Emma moaning. She picked up Neal and started rocking him. Nothing seemed to work. "Oh what's wrong Neal? You're fed, changed, what's bothering you?" Said Emma frustrated. Emma sat in the rocking chair with him.

"Hmm hmm hummm humm," said Emma humming gently. Neal started to relax. "Hushabye baby  
On the tree top,  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock.  
When the bough breaks,  
The cradle will fall,  
And down will come baby  
the Cradle and all.

Neal drifted off to sleep. Emma got up and put him back in his bed. "Goodnight," whispered Emma. Emma turned around and saw Killian just staring. "What? Have you ever heard of a person singing?" Emma snapped.

"I didn't realize that you were so good at singing," said Killian. "You would make a great mother someday."

"I don't want another baby," said Emma. "They're too much work and I have Henry. That's all I need."

"Emma... You should've seen yourself a moment ago. You would be a great mother," said Killian.

"Just forget it. Let's watch the end of the movie," said Emma firmly changing the subject.

 **Chapter 3**

The movie ended and Neal woke up again and started crying. "I'll get him, again," said Emma.

"Let me get him this time," said Killian.

"You?!" Said Emma surprised. "When have you EVER handled a baby?"

"Emma, just let me get him," said Killian. He got up and held Neal. "Hey, why are you crying? What's the matter?" Neal continued to cry.

"Ew, I think someone has some business in there," said Killian disguised.

"You were the one who wanted to get him. You clean it up!" Said Emma firmly.

"Me?! I never changed a baby before!" Said Killian getting annoyed.

"I'm not changing it!" Said Emma firmly. Neal started freaking out and crying. "He is freaking out! Change it!" Killian could see in Emma's eyes that she won't change her mind.

Killian grabbed a diaper and slowly took the other one off and put it in the garbage. Then he washed the baby's bottom and put on the new one. Neal couldn't help but laugh.

"There we are," said Killian picking him up.

"It's nearly 9:00. Put him to bed," said Emma trying not to smile. Killian put Neal back in the crib.

"I'm impressed. For a pirate, you're good with babies," said Emma smiling. "You'd be a good father."

"And you'd be a good mother," Killian responded smiling. They both just smiled at each other.

"Oh, you better leave," said Emma looking at the time. "My parents will be back any minute."

"Aye," said Killian. He kissed Emma and left. Emma walked and looked at Neal sleeping. 'Maybe I should have another baby' she thought. 'Babies are cute and sweet'. A smile rose on her face.

"Hey Emma," said Mary Margaret walking in with David. "How was Neal?"

"Just fine," said Emma. "Well I better get going. I have to work early tomorrow." Emma hugged her parents and left.

 **The end.**


End file.
